


Valentine's Day

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: The Adventures of Twelve and a Rose from another Earth [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Parallel Universes, alt!rose tyler, flower idea from s8 ep1 Deep Breath, my kinks let me show them to you, the yellow flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to do something special for his Valentine, and he knows it's probably cliche to get her roses, but he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> pure utter fluff and a smidge of smut at the end.  
> inspired by a tumblr post pointing out how careful 12 was with a bouquet of yellow roses, and all the meta it could indicate. :D i love our ship/

The room is shrouded in darkness when Rose first awakens. But it's not time, and her mind is not prepared to start anew just yet.

A few more minutes like this, under the warm covers and embraced in strong arms. She twisted her hips just slightly, moving to a different spot on the mattress and she felt the arms tighten.

Her bum was pressed against a solid body, and to her delight, she heard an exhalation of breath quite like a sigh when she pushed backwards.

"Oh Doctor."

She thought to herself, content to snuggle closer and let him continue to clutch her and rub himself against her.

He surely seemed to be having good dreams, and if it was memories of the events before falling asleep, then they would be good indeed.

Rose smiled to herself before letting her eyes fall shut again and her fingers adjusted their grip on the Doctors arm around her waist.

When she finally did wake up all the way, to a gentle lighting in the room, the Doctor was noticeably absent from the bed, from her side and from the room in total.

But a strange scent filled her nose, and when she sat up and looked around closer, she was surrounded by hundreds of yellow and pink rose petals.

"What on earth?"

Rose plucked one of the petals and held it up to her line of sight; it was real, judging by the silky texture and soft sweet smell emanating from it.

A sharp rap at the door distracted her, and she dropped the petal,

"Doctor! What's this for? Trying to make sure I don't forget my name after last night?"

She winked at him and was satisfied to see his cheeks turn as pink as the petals before he shook his head,

"No Rose. No danger of that. Don't you know what day it is?"

He approached the bedside cautiously and she noticed his other hand was behind his back.

"Time passes differently in the TARDIS right? I stopped keeping track of dates long ago."

The Doctor revealed what he'd been keeping out of her sight with a flourish,

"Happy Valentine's day my lovely girl. These are for you."

A stunning bouquet of yellow roses with gold rimmed petals was placed before her, and she smiled, taking them from him with a sigh.

No man, or alien from outer space for that matter had ever brought her flowers. Mickey had thought it a waste of money and a foolish holiday only for the greedy capitalist companies.

"Thank you Doctor. They're beautiful."

He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and shrugged,

"Compared to the genuine article they're trifles, but they reminded me of your hair, and I thought maybe..."

She stopped his ramblings with a kiss to his thumb which he'd just brushed over her mouth, and when he drew his breath in sharply, she knew she had him.

"Doctor, you look a bit overdressed, why don't you climb back in here and tell me all about the origins of this marvelous day?"

The Doctor carefully pulled his hand back, for she snapped at it playfully, and he shook his finger at her,

"As much as that idea appeals to me, I've taken us somewhere you won't want to miss. I promise I will gladly do as you wish once you take a trip outside the front doors."

Rose pouted at him for a moment before relenting and sliding out of bed, out from under the cozy covers and sending rose petals falling gently to the floor.

"Okay. Am I dressed for the visit?"

She grinned cheekily at him, and when he stared at her, eyes widened and mouth agape, for half a heartbeat and then spun away, she laughed.

"Rose Tyler. You may not leave this ship naked. Never. Well, unless we visit Eden Prime...but never mind that! Please just put on a swimsuit or something. I'm sure the old girl can find you a lovely one."

Rose crept up on him and slipped her arms around his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense beneath the crisp navy of his suit jacket,

"I'll hold you to that. Skinny dipping with the Doctor. Then again, doesn't this ship have a pool?"

She kissed below his right ear and whispered,

"I'll bet you've never had sex underwater."

The Doctor growled low in his chest and his hands shot up and snagged her own, which were beginning to slide under his lapels, reaching for bare skin, and stopped them.

"If you keep this up I'm going to regenerate in the next few seconds."

Rose giggled,

"If you didn't do it when we _did_ it, I think you'll survive."

The Doctor exhaled shakily,

"We'll see. Now get yourself dressed and I'll see you soon."

Rose let him go with a final kiss to his cheek and a gentle slap to his trouser clad rear.

The yelp that left his lips was quite undignified for a Time Lord of his status and age.

***

"Oh Rose you'll be the death of me, my dear."

The Doctor whispered as he caught sight of her in a green grey and black print swimsuit, with small cut outs along the hips and leading up to her breasts.

The cut outs were of course flower shaped, and each one revealed a bit of creamy skin, contrasting with the dark suit color. Her hair was down and loose, flowing over her shoulders and framing her face.

"What do you think?"

She twirled for him and he felt his hearts skip a beat as he saw how the largest cut out ended just barely above her curvy bum.

"I think...you should have a cover-up and we'll need sunscreen..."

He broke off when she came closer and plucked at his jacket,

"Tell me you're not wearing that to the beach Doctor...you’ll die of sunstroke.”

He coughed and reached up to stick a finger between his suddenly choking collar and neck,

“Well, erm, I was more or less planning to watch you. I don’t like to get too much sun.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“So you’re just setting me loose at the beach, surrounded by pretty boys, half naked, and no one to bring me drinks…” she trailed off and grew closer still, until her lips were nearly upon the Doctor’s and he could taste her breath, minty and warm against his skin,

“No one to put sunscreen over every inch of me? What sort of valentine are you?”

He couldn’t resist those bedroom eyes and he had to really put a stop to her wandering hands or they’d never leave the TARDIS.

“Oh all right. But you’d better not laugh.”

He pushed past her and took a shortcut to the wardrobe room, only returning when he’d found the plainest swimsuit trunks he could possibly bear to put on.

“Now what made you say that? Why would I laugh? You know I think you’re devilishly handsome, and plus, I’ve seen you naked. I know you by heart. A few wrinkles and grey hairs on your chest aren’t going to scare me off.”

The Doctor took her hand in his, and led her out the doors,

“If you say so.”

The sun shown bright overhead, and the surf was crystal blue. Rose giggled with delight, and tugged on the Doctor’s hand, running right into the cool water.

It felt wonderful after crossing a short stretch of heated sand, and Rose swore she saw the Doctor’s lips twitch with a semblance of a smile before she looked straight at him again.

“Shall we grab a chair and umbrella?”

The Doctor wasn’t sure if it was a good time to mention how the atmosphere was ideal for a beach planet because there were built in filters to protect from UV rays, thus rendering shade and sunscreen unnecessary, but when he saw how excited Rose was, and just how much of her skin he’d be getting to put his hands on again, he decided to keep silent, for once.

***

After a long and exhausting day on the beautiful paradise planet, the Doctor and Rose headed back to the TARDIS. Rose only made it a few steps on her own, before the Doctor had to sweep her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way.

“I’m sorry I’m just so…tired,” her voice broke as she yawned, her hand lifting to her mouth automatically, and nearly smacking the door frame of the TARDIS in the process.

The Doctor clicked his tongue at her,

“Perfectly normal. You silly humans. Get a bit of sun and swim a while and you lose all your energy.”

His voice held no heat behind it, and he saw Rose smile dreamily at him as they reached their bedroom, and he set her down atop fresh sheets.

The TARDIS had cleared away the rose petals and made the bed back up. Rose wondered if there was some sort of way to thank the ship besides the obvious, speaking, so she just patted the back board of the bed, and hummed a thank you.

The Doctor tucked her in and brushed a strand off of her forehead, before kissing it gently,

“Sleep well Rose. I won’t be far if you need me.”

She tried to speak, to stop him, but her arms were too tired, and she only managed to grip her pillow tighter, before her eyes fell shut.

***

Clearly, the TARDIS wanted her to find the Doctor, and help him out, or she would not have woken Rose from her slumber with a shrill alarm that could only mean one or two things. Knowing the Doctor, there was every possibility it was both. Rose hastily threw on a nearby red silk robe and ran to the source of the alarm.

She found the Doctor in the kitchens, staring forlornly at a rack of what appeared to be charcoal bricks, while smoke swirled around his face and the alarm still rang, along with accompanying flashes of light.

“DOCTOR!”

She’d startled him, but it did the trick. She broke him out of whatever thought maze he’d been running, and he grimaced at the ceiling, whipping out his sonic and pointing it at the offending noise.

It fell silent at last, and the smoke began to clear as a fan turned on above them.

“What the hell have you been doing?”

The Doctor sighed,

“I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t mean to wake you. I mean to surprise you. I was halfway through baking these cupcakes when I remembered I can’t cook worth shit in this body.”

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing,

“And you were a better cook before?”

“Well, not exactly…but I swear I at least knew how to make things from a mix.”

Rose came up beside him and looked at the rack,

“So these were cupcakes?”

The Doctor nodded,

“Until I put the oven on too high. I thought I had a bake setting on the sonic, but perhaps it’s malfunctioned.”

He held it up and twisted something, while pressing something else, and the familiar buzzing noise filled the air.

Rose patted his arm,

“Sure, let’s blame the screwdriver.”

The Doctor pouted,

“Don’t be like that Rose. I’ll make it up to you. Somehow. I just wanted everything to be perfect, so when you awoke, you’d find lovely breakfast muffins, coffee and of course, me.”

He smiled sadly at her, and she pulled him into her arms at once, before pulling back,

“What did you say about coffee?”

A hissing noise began somewhere behind them, and the Doctor spun around, frantically pointing his sonic at the stove, where a black coffee pot was beginning to shake out of control,

“Get behind me Rose!”

***

Once everything had been cleaned, all fires put out, and general disasters averted, the Doctor humbly retreated to the library, and Rose followed soon after.

He sat in the large ottoman placed before the roaring fireplace, though he was not cold, for Rose was perched on his lap, curling into his chest, and listening to him read aloud from his favorite Dickens novel.

Rose had nearly drifted off again, when she felt the Doctor move, only to set the book down and better hold her with both arms.

“Sorry my dear. Did I wake you?”

His voice was soft, and quiet, but it stirred something in her,

“Yes. But I don’t mind. I wanted to thank you for today. It was perfect.”

She smiled sleepily up at him and she wrinkled her nose at his confused expression,

“Even with the burning and the sand and the…”

A finger to his lips halted his rambling, and he smiled down at her,

“You know I love to listen to you talk, but sometimes Doctor, you just talk too much.”

Her finger was replaced by her lips on his, and he pulled her closer, shifting her position so she was more straddling him than lounging beside him and he was unsurprised to discover he was already half hard.

“I’m glad for your method of silencing my dear.”

She grinned against his mouth and reached up to slip a hand around his neck, fingers entwining in the short curls at the nape, and her other hand slid between them, drifting just over where he needed her touch most.

“Glad I could help. It seems to be a serious problem of yours. Perhaps I should put a gag on you?”

The Doctor swallowed heavily and felt his respiratory bypass kick in as the oxygen entered his lungs very slowly, and his brain was overloaded with images of the most distracting nature.

“Would you blindfold me as well?”

Rose pulled away from him, just enough to look in his eyes, and she found the normal green irises almost black from the expansion of his pupils,

“Yes. If you like.”

Her voice came out in a hushed whisper, for she could hardly believe what her own mouth was saying, and that he was still going along with it, and not pushing her towards the nearest door.

“Just think, then you could do anything you wanted, and I wouldn’t know until the instant you touched me.”

“Think how much better it would be if you couldn’t touch back…until I let you?”

The Doctor caught the gleam in her eye, and he smirked,

“This is something you’ve been thinking about for a while now, is it?”

“Yes. But only since we went to Paris and I saw those silk ties in the wardrobe room, beside your tuxedo. I couldn’t help myself really. You never wear ties, or tuxedo’s for that matter, so I thought maybe we could…”

“Yes?”

He moved around to kiss along her jaw, and paused to suckle her earlobe, forcing her to concentrate on speaking rather than just gasping out a sigh.

“Ah…I thought I could show you how much fun we could have. Us silly humans, we sometimes grow bored in the bedroom, so we think of ways to spice things up.”

The Doctor frowned,

“You’re not saying I’m boring are you? I think we only went through about three positions last night, and you seemed to enjoy them all immensely.”

Rose blushed and nodded,

“I did. I didn’t mean you specifically, I meant in general. I don’t think I could ever be bored of you. You amaze and surprise me every day.”

The Doctor hugged her close, as he got to his feet and began to carry her back to their bedroom.

“Oh my dear, I could say the same about you in a heartsbeat.”

***

A simple tug on the silk binding him to the head board confirmed he couldn’t really move, but the tightness of the tie wasn’t painful in any manner. It was simply restrictive. Judging by the sheer look of joy on Rose’s beautiful face, she was already having a good time, and they were still both clothed.

Well, she had only a crimson silk robe, which he was starting to pray would turn out to be the _only_ thing she had on. How scandalous of him!

“Doctor, are you comfortable?”

He smiled at her,

“Yes, but I would be even happier if you started to take off my suit, and moved a bit closer. You’re miles away.”

Rose giggled,

“Sorry. I had to pick the right color for your blind fold.”

She held up a sage green tie, and he sighed,

“It matches my eyes, yes of course. Well can I at least see you take that off first?”

He nodded to her robe, and she shook her head, cheeks flushing,

“Nope. That’s not how it works.”

“Your naked under it aren’t you?”

He grinned at her, and she nodded.

“Now hold still.”

Gentle hands secured the tie behind his head, and he had limited range of visibility almost at once. But what Rose didn’t know was just how much the rest of his senses could band together and work to make up for the lack of one.

His ears might not have been large enough to physically move, but they definitely twitched when he felt Rose shifting on the bed. In the darkness of his sight, his ears heard the rustle of silk brushing over bare skin as loud as a click of fingers.

“What should I take off first? Your shirt or trousers? Hmmm.”

Rose was asking a rhetorical question, but he burned to tell her the latter. He was fighting the urge to move his hips and attempt to gain friction against the cloth of his trousers. His now fully hard cock was straining against the zipper, and he hoped she’d enjoy the surprise of his choice to go commando after changing from his swim trunks.

Small warm hands descended from his shoulders all the way down past his stomach, pausing just above the obvious tent in his trousers, and he groaned aloud.

“Rose please…”

He could just imagine her tongue touched grin, as she giggled,

“Okay you win. Trousers it is.”

***

Rose could scarcely believe it. The Doctor was helpless and at her mercy. He looked so sexy tied up and deprived of his perfect sight. He wouldn’t know she was about to kiss him through the fabric, or if she decided to simply jump him without warning.

This much power was just too thrilling.

She palmed him through his pants, relishing the groan he emitted, and then her fingers made quick work of the zipper. Finding him without any underwear was an added bonus, and saved time.

Hot and hard flesh met her touch and the Doctor actually gasped as he thrust up into her palm. She knew she was probably soaking wet, and the few moments it took to shed the silk robe had him sighing in frustration.

“Not to worry Doctor, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

She slid down until her face was just centimeters from his weeping erection and she placed a hand on his stomach to prevent him from thrusting too much, for she knew he could feel her breath on his skin, before giving it a long lick.

“Rose!”

She smiled and took him into her mouth just slightly and then pulled away with a gentle pop,

“Yes?”

“I need to see you…please. If I can’t touch you, let me see you.”

Rose sighed,

“It’s barely been five minutes. Can’t you wait until you’ve had one good orgasm before I let you see again?”

His voice was strained as he gave a hesitant affirmative reply, and she beamed.

“Good. Now relax…if you can.”

She would have winked at him and teased him mercilessly, but she was too impatient, she loved watching his face when he came. Luckily, with his superior refractory period, she could finish him like this, and be ready to mount him in roughly the time it would take to undo his bonds.

“Yes, oh gods, like that.”

The Doctor moaned and strained against the head board, wishing he could do something, anything with his hands. They usually stroked Rose’s hair and cradled her face when she did this to him, but now, he was unable to do anything but feel.

How good it felt…

“Tell me?”

Rose pulled away again, and continued with her hands, a swift tug and firm stroke here and there, as she watched his face.

“It’s so different, I can feel every touch of a finger, like your hands are burning their imprint onto my skin, but in a good way. I’m yours, and yours alone.”

“I can’t wait for my turn.”

Rose murmured, knowing he’d hear her, but before he could question anything, she took him in her mouth again, and sucked all she could, while her hands stroked the rest, until he was writhing and panting beneath her, and she backed away, letting him release onto his shirtwaist and over her hand.

He exhaled slowly, and then licked his lips, trying to regain some moisture after breathing so hard.

“You didn’t make me ruin my shirt did you?”

Rose smirked,

“Might have.”

The Doctor groaned, but it was one of mild annoyance.

“I always liked it.”

“Heaven forbid you have to wash it. You’re so grouchy before you’ve had your three orgasms.”

The Doctor set his jaw,

“Rose Tyler, do you realize my ship does the laundry? How do you think that makes me feel?”

Rose blushed, knowing just how many sets of sheets they’d dirtied,

“Good?”

“Oh all right maybe a little.”

The lights of the room flickered a bit, a tone reminiscent of laughter, and Rose smiled,

“I think she approves of us having a good time. Ready to be free?”

The Doctor pulled himself up straighter, and waggled his eyebrows,

“You’d better believe it.”

***

The second his hands were freed, the Doctor practically ripped off the offending garment and tossed it aside to fill his arms with his lovely naked pink and yellow human, and he rolled them over so he was looming over her, his recovered erection poised to enter her,

“You have the most brilliant ideas my dear, now what did you say about me tying you up next time?”

Rose bit her lip as she gazed up at him,

“Well then, I didn’t know you were actually paying attention to me.”

“I always pay attention to you, especially concerning bondage and revenge.”

Rose was prepared to retort snarkily, but he thrust inside her at that moment, robbing her of coherent thought.

As he set the rhythm, sliding in and out of her with deliberate slowness, she panted out,

“Yes…I think…I would benefit…from a bit of…punishment…oh yes like that.”

The Doctor smirked,

“You sound just like me, my dear.”

“They say…great minds think alike.”

He kissed her fiercely and ended all further conversation when he sped up his movements, his pelvic bone beginning to hit just the right spot on her clit, and thus driving her into oblivion.

When her hands slid up his back and then back down, nails digging into his skin, and her inner muscles clenched around him, he followed her swiftly over the abyss.

***

It wouldn’t have been unreasonable to think Rose would have been utterly exhausted from their recent activity, but quite the opposite was true. She lay wide awake, playing with the ends of the sage silk tie she’d used to great effect.

The Doctor spooned her from behind, and he snapped his fingers at the ceiling, bringing the lights down from a dim illumination to absolute darkness.

“Let’s sleep, just for a little bit…then we’ll end the Day with a bang…I promise.”

He whispered into her skin, kissing just below her collarbone, and she shivered.

“Okay. Goodnight Doctor. Thank you again for a lovely day. I love you.”

“And I love you, my dear Rose.”

She hummed in contentment, and gladly snuggled closer to him, letting sleep claim her once again.

***

**END**

 


End file.
